


Virgin Back-Up Plan

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up on Danny’s doorstep at nine o’clock on the dot. (Episode tag for 03.04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Back-Up Plan

Stiles shows up on Danny’s doorstep at nine o’clock on the dot.

He isn’t even freaking out about his virginity right now, he just… he just wants to be with someone who isn’t a werewolf. Or magic. Or Lydia, to be quite honest.

Danny opens the door and laughs at him.

"You realize I was kidding, right?"

Stiles sways where he stands, exhaustion finally catching up with him. He pitches forward, expecting to hit the floor.

Danny catches him.

"You know what? C’mon inside."

Danny helps Stiles inside and deposits him on the couch.

"You look like you need a beer." He heads into the kitchen and pops the caps off of two bottles. He hands one to Stiles. "You want to talk?"

Stiles shakes his head, downing half of the bottle in one go.

"Okay, I can work with that."

Danny tucks one foot under himself, staring at the Stilinski kid sprawled out on the end of his couch.

Man, his life is trippy. 

Stiles stares at the bottle in his hand for a long time before finally saying,

"Stay away from that Ethan douche. He’s bad news."

Danny looks over at him and laughs. “Are you… jealous, Stilinski?”

Stiles startles slightly. “What? No, of course— of course not. I’m just… looking out for a teammate. You know. As one does.”

Danny nudges Stiles’ foot with one of his own. “Whatever you say, man.”

Stiles knocks Danny’s foot back. “Still. Be careful.”

Danny returns the gesture. “I’m flattered that you’re concerned.”

He notices Stiles’ eyelids drooping, and leans over to ease the half-drunk bottle of beer out of his hand. “You can sleep, Stiles. It’s okay.”

The boy is out like a light before Danny manages to turn off the table lamp, snoring softly. 

~

Danny wakes to sunlight streaming through the french windows and the feeling of being smothered— somehow in a good way. He opens his eyes blearily to find Stilinski laying on top of him, looking more peaceful than he has in months. Danny runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair without thinking, eyes drifting closed again.

Stiles wakes with a snuffle-snort. “Wha—?” He flails for a second, until Danny pins his arms with one of his own.

"Shh. Sleep." 

Stiles spends three point four seconds freaking out before deciding to just fuck it and enjoy the much-needed break. He buries his face in Danny’s neck and hums contentedly.

After a moment he says, “Now, about my virginity…”

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Shutting up."

~ 

The next thing to wake them is Stiles’ phone, playing Duran Duran’s “Hungry Like the Wolf.”

He answers sleepily. “Talk to me.”

Cue Scott rambling on about alphas and eleven other things.

"Yeah, no, I can be there in ten… that’s ‘cause I’m not home, dumbass. Danny’s place." And there’s the freak out. "Calm down, nothing happened. I’ll see you soon." Stiles hangs up and sits up. "I’ve gotta go, Scott needs me to help him with—"

"Werewolf shit, I know."

Stiles phone and his jaw hit the floor.

"You— you know?" Stiles sputters.

"Yeah, I know. Jackson told me everything.”

Stiles takes a moment to process that.

"Okay then. You should know Ethan is an alpha wolf bent on destruction. Also, yeah, I was a little jealous."

He ducks forward to press an awkward kiss to Danny’s lips before taking off.

"I’ll see you at Cross Country!" he calls back over his shoulder. "Stay safe!"

Danny stares after him for a minute before laughing his ass off and falling back against the couch.

Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
